Sunburnt
by Hidden Guardian
Summary: COMPLETE When Malik comes home sunburned, it's Odeon's job to take care of him. But with aided bathings, aloe massages, and other things that Odeon had never prepaired for, someone should stay behind to help take care of him! OdeonMalik and YMYB
1. Bath Time

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Detected to my g/f, Khela. Luv ya'.

Also, this fic is a little different from everything else I've done. Up 'til now, all of my work has had a backdrop of humor to it. But I really want this to be a good romance fic. So I hope my regular readers don't hate me after this :-P

* * *

Chapter one: Bath time

"Ouch!"

Odeon came running into the living room/den at Malik's loud scream. "Master Malik, what's wrong?" The young Egyptian just glared at him while his Yami burst out laughing. "We went to the pool today and the stupid brat got himself sunburned." Odeon blinked. "Sunburned? That can't be pleasant." Malik just gave him a 'duh' look. "Well no shit, Odeon. Ow!"

Marik laughed again. "Poor wittle hikawi got all burneded." "It's not funny, you jerk!" "Yes it is." Odeon felt his 'Malik-instincts' kicking in. "Poor Master Malik, I know just what will help." "You do?" Malik gave him a sad, puppy-look. "Yes. A nice, cool bath, some aloe-vera, and a good night's rest." Malik sighed. "But we don't have any of that aloe crap."

"Yes we do, Master Malik. Ishizu always makes sure that there is some in the house during summer." "Yeah, so no worries Hikari," Marik said, happily, clapping Malik on the shoulder. "Owwwwwwwww!" "Master Malik!" Odeon was at Malik's side, immediately, to keep him from hitting the ground.

"Marik-sama, may I suggest that perhaps you should stay a ways away from Master Malik? You seem to be a tad rough with him, and that will hurt much more with his sunburn." "Marik, you're an asshole," Malik gasped from Odeon's arms. Marik smirked, "No I won't, yes I am, and yes I am." Odeon raised an eyebrow. "No, I won't stay away from my hikari, I **am** far to rough with him, and you bet your hide I'm an asshole."

"Marik-sama, please." "Oh, alright." Marik bent down to the tan blob in Odeon's arms. "I'm going to Kura's for the night, so be good while I'm gone." Malik made a 'murmph' sound that Marik apparently interpreted as a goodbye because he turned his attention on Odeon. "See ya' tomorrow, old guy. And by the way, you don't need to be holding him anymore you know." Odeon looked down at Malik in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Master Malik." "It's okay, Odeon." Marik laughed. "See ya' suckers." And with that, he left.

Leaving Malik and Odeon alone together! Odeon was suddenly on high alert. Himself. And Master Malik. Home alone? This surely did **not** bode well with the older man. You see, during Battle City, Odeon had noticed an odd feeling whenever Malik was around. It was different than the brothership he had felt for the young boy, though. This feeling was stronger, almost too strong to put a name to. But Malik had just called his 'war on the pharaoh', there was no time for 'odd feelings'.

However, after the tournament...Odeon had sat awake a few nights, trying to discover what the feeling he had for the younger might be. These long nights and the 'interesting' dreams about Malik that haunted him every night, were enough to make Odeon act _veeeeeeery_ oddly around Malik. **Snap, snap **"Odeon! You in there!" The ponytailed man jumped three feet in the air. "Master Malik, you startled me!" Malik frowned.

"Sorry. You had this weird look in your eyes like when you lost the duel with Jou. ...I didn't like it." Odeon's look softened. He knew how scared Malik had been and how worried Odeon's condition had made him. "Don't worry Master Malik, I'm alright. I was just thinking about some things." Malik gave him a look. "If you're sure..." "Of course. Now, why don't you go get a nice, cool bath, and I'll finish making the dinner I was working on."

"Ooh, whatcha' makin'?" "Chicken." "I am not!" "No, Master Malik, I meant that I am grilling a chicken to go with some corn and potatoes." Malik licked his lips. "My favorite." "I was aware of this, yes." He extended a hand to help Malik stand up. "Thank you, Odeon. I think I am going to get a nice hot bath." "No, a cool one. The warm water will just irritate the burns." Malik pouted. "Mou. I nice _cold_ bath, then." "There are towels in the closet." "Yeah, yeah. Be out in a while."

Odeon sighed as Malik walked out of the room. Well, another conversation passed without Odeon making an idiot of himself. He always seemed to be talking with his foot in his mouth around the blonde and he hated it. One day he had gotten so many words mixed up that instead of the point being 'would you like to have some of the Christmas cookies I just made' it changed to 'I knocked your sister up under the mistletoe'. He and Malik were still at a loss to how he had managed to mix his words up so badly.

Well, if nothing else, he could count this as being progress.

Malik's POV:

Mmm, nice, fresh towels. I love them. Well, at least something is going my way today. If you want to know the truth, I didn't even want to go to that stupid pool today. ...After all, it's not like I can swim or anything. There was barely enough water underground to keep clean, let alone learn how to swim. But you don't tell anyone. Ever.

In all reality, it's the fault of this little fact that I got burned. You see, instead of swimming with everyone else, I was lounged out on one of those pool-chair things. I had, of course, brought some magazines and books, to pretend like I had better things to do than actually get in the water. However, it seems that I was playing the odd man out anyway, being the only one not in the water.

It surprised me that Marik had figured out how to swim, but then again, it may have been from his past life or something. Feh, far be it for me to care. Anyway...what was I talking about? ...Oh yeah, the pool. Well, anyway, I don't really spend all that much time outside. So I forgot to put sunscreen on. I blame it on Marik! Why? Because I can. At the moment, I'm afraid the best word to describe me is 'crispy'.

Oh well. At least Odeon was sympathetic. Hmm, speaking of Odeon, he's been acting a little weird lately. He keeps getting that look in his eyes. I don't like that look...Oh well!

Normal POV

Malik closed the door to the bathroom and tossed the towel down by the tub. The jerking motion of his arm, however, made him hiss in pain. Oh, this was **so** not fun. 'Oh god. I am not going to like this. Not like this at all. Ow, dammit!' Every movement sent a new wave of pain up his spine. Now realizing the extent of his burns, Malik decided that slow movements would have to do the trick.

Malik slowly raised his arms to try and pull off his shirt. Yeah, this wasn't so bad. Not bad at all. He raised his arms higher to pull the shirt over his head, and it felt like fire was being held to his flesh. He let out a pained whimper, but told himself not to cry or shout. But dammit, that hurt! Biting his lip near to the point of blood, he put his arms down a bit, grabbed the collar, and edged the shirt over his head and onto the floor.

There now, that wasn't so bad, was it? Oh hell. Yes it was. But at least that was all he had to worry about. He relaxed his grit teeth and undid the belt to his jeans. As he pulled the waist down over his thighs, the pain came back, just as bad as before. Unprepared, Malik let a loud scream pass his lips. There was the sound of running down the hall, and then a banging at the door. "Master Malik? Are you alright?" Malik whimpered again.

"Yes, Odeon, I'm fine!" His voice sounded strained, even to himself, but there was no way he was going to admit to needing help. "Are you sure, Master Malik?" "I said I'm fine." He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth together, and pushed his jeans and boxers down, leaving them on the floor by his shirt. How in the world had he managed to get sunburned on his legs? He heard the soft, padding sound that meant Odeon had given up and left him alone.

The blonde turned on the water for his bath, making sure that it was cool, but warm enough so that he wouldn't get hypothermia or something as dreadful. Of course, with his awful luck, he'd get sick from the cold anyway. Once the tub was full, Malik stepped into the water, noticing with distaste how cold it felt to his skin. He sat down and immediately felt cool relief spread over the burns on his legs. Okay, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Bracing his shoulders, he grabbed the soap dispenser to help himself lay back because the side of the tub would have held his arm at an odd angle as he was lying. The sting from his shoulders and back seemed to leave him the second his reddened skin touched the water. 'Ooh, this feels so nice. I guess Odeon was right about the cool water helping. He would know some home cure like that.' He laid in the water for a few minutes, just letting the cold spread over his skin.

Once a good portion of the burning had gone away, Malik decided to kill two birds with one stone, and get clean then instead of later on that night. The blonde shuddered at the idea of having to undress for _another _bath. He pulled himself up out of the water and grabbed some shampoo to clean all of the grime from the long platinum tresses. He tentatively reached up to his hair, and felt the burn return, ten-fold.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Immediately, there was a loud knocking on the door. "Master Malik, are you sure you're alright in there?" "Yes, yes, I'm fine. My fucking sunburn just really hurts!" Odeon nodded sympathetically. "Poor Master Malik. Is there anything I can do to help?" Malik thought about this. Could Odeon help? He had sure seemed to know what he was doing with the burning. But...he cast a withering look at the soap in his hands. The only problem here was that he couldn't wash himself, and what could Odeon do about that, wash Malik?

The tan boy suddenly had the urge to beat his head against the tiles. Why in the world had he thought something like that? It was sick and wrong. God, Odeon would surely hate him for even thinking it if he knew. He would never say anything like that. But at the same time, he would need to bathe at least once before the burns healed up. He couldn't walk around dirty. And really, Odeon was his brother, there was no reason to be shy around him. He had bathed Malik when he was a child, had he not?

"Cld ju elp me sh mslf?" Odeon cocked his head. "Pardon, Master Malik?" "I said, could you help me wash myself?"

Odeon's POV:

I froze on the spot. Was I just hearing things? Malik actually wanted me to wash him? This was like something out of the violating dreams I'd been having. Of course, when Malik was a happy little two or three year old, there was no problem with washing him. After all, he was too young to be able to do it himself, so how else would he get clean? But many years had passed sense I last helped Malik in a bath. He had grown into a lithe young man. A lithe young man that was haunting the most impure of my dreams.

But at the same time, Malik needed my help. What was I to do? Deny him and leave him in pain to take care of himself, or agree and risk highly embarrassing both of us? I heard Malik say through the door, "if you don't want to, you don't have to or anything. I'm sure I can manage." But I didn't want him to 'manage'; I wanted him to be comfortable.

An image suddenly came to me of a frail looking Malik with tears running down his cheeks sobbing as he feebly tried to soap a washrag. No way would I do that to my Malik. Wait, _my _Malik? ...Oh well. I gave Malik the only response I could without feeling like a heel later. "How am I to get in, Master Malik?"

Normal POV:

"I left the door unlocked, I think. Try that." Odeon pretended not to hear the slight sigh of relief that came from Malik. He reached down to the knob and felt that, indeed, Malik had forgotten to lock the door behind him. Well, it was the moment of truth. Odeon pushed the door open, stepped in without looking in Malik's direction, and closed the door behind him. He heard the splashing of the water and slowly turned around. Malik was sat up in the tub, looking at him with curious purple eyes. The red from his burn showed horribly, all over his arms and, Odeon swallowed, his chest.

Where in the world had the frail Malik he had envisioned before gone? This Malik was slightly broad-chested with mussels everywhere, hidden just beneath his limber looks. Odeon felt his mouth dry out as he looked at the tan teen. "Um, Odeon? You're staring. Is...something wrong?" A red blush covered the elder's cheeks. "No, of course not, Master Malik, I was just looking at your sunburn." "I see." They sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment, neither sure of what to say. Odeon finally broke the gap.

"So, what exactly do you need help with, Master Malik?" "Huh? Oh, right. Um, probably just my hair and my back." Odeon nodded, just glad that that was all he would need help with. The idea of Malik naked in the cool water was becoming a _bit _too enticing. He approached the side of the tub and pulled up the little stool Ishizu had in there to put things on while bathing, sitting on it lightly, blushing at the fact that, now this close to Malik, he could easily peek at what the boy had to offer.

"So...what kind of shampoo do you use?" Odeon asked, trying to take the situation far less heavily than he had before. He didn't want to make Malik uncomfortable, after all. "Um, the blue bottle." Odeon wetted his hands in the water, noticing that Malik had taken his advice by how cool it was to the touch. He squeezed the bottle as the gel puddled in his hands. Malik turned his back to Odeon, and the older reached for him.

Silk. Pure silk. That was the only comparison Odeon could make as he ran his fingers through the platinum locks of hair. When Malik was a child, he would pet his hair lovingly to help the boy fall asleep. Now, well over ten years later, Malik's hair was just as soft and thick as when he was a boy. Odeon gently stroked the long blonde hair, spreading the soap evenly and making sure not to miss a single strand. He ran his hand down the back of Malik's neck and was surprised to hear the boy purring slightly.

Malik must have sensed that he'd noticed. "This feels really good, Odeon." The man smiled. "I'm glad." Suddenly, there was little reason to be nervous. The two had always been quite a bit closer than brothers needed to be, and helping Malik, even to this extent, just felt natural. He held the boy gently in his arms as he leaned him back to get rid of all the soap. He picked up the washcloth, ran it through the water, and placed it on Malik's back.

In all truth, it was the first time he could remember seeing the marks sense the night they were put on him. Well, except for once or twice during the Battle City tournament, at which time he had been too busy to notice them. They had paled considerably from the inflammation they had caused on the night they were given to him. They seemed to only make Malik seem, while Odeon hesitated to even think such a thing, even more beautiful. He ran the cloth gently, almost unconsciously teasingly down his spine, causing Malik to arch delicately into Odeon's hand.

Once Malik's back was free of suds, Odeon squeezed the extra water out of the rag and placed it on the side of the tub. For as reluctant as he has been to enter earlier, he was three times as such to leave. He got up from the stool and turned his back on Malik. "Well, if that's all that you needed for me to help you with, I think I'm going to go finish the dishes I was working on." A look of hurt flashed across Malik's face and Odeon immediately tried to figure out what he'd said that was wrong.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you from anything. Sorry for being such a _bother_ to you," he huffed. Odeon touched his cheek. "I never meant to make it sound like you're a bother, Master Malik. You aren't at all. I'm sorry if I insinuated that. I was just making sure you didn't need my help before I just up and walked out on you." Malik blushed and looked down. "I just feel like I'm always a bother to you." "Nonsense. You have never been a bother, Master Malik. So don't you ever worry about that." Malik gave a sly smirk, but acted thoroughly chastised. "Yes, Mother."

Odeon blushed. Was he sounding too much like a parent? He had always wanted to be more mellow than Ishizu, who yelled about...everything. But the twinkle in Malik's eyes made him realize the joke. "Oh, well if I'm your parent, then I can ground you and make you eat your greens." "Noooo!" Odeon reached into the water and splashed Malik playfully.

"Finish your bath and put a robe on. I doubt it will be good for an old man to see you walking around in your birthday-suit." "Aw, you don't think I'm sexy?" Odeon choked on his air. What could he say to that? Lie? Say he didn't think of Malik that way? Tell the truth? The playful air in the room had mostly diminished. "Go ahead and get clean, Master Malik. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Odeon walked out of the room, not daring to look back and see Malik's hurt face. But as he closed the door he heard Malik whisper, 'what did I do wrong?' 'Oh, Malik,' he thought to himself, 'it's not you, it's me.'

Odeon mouthed the words before repeating them in a whisper. "I love you, Malik."

HG: Yeah, like we didn't figure that out. So, what do you guys think? I think I did good because I made my friend turn colors. Heh. But maybe that's because he's homophobic. Oh well. If you liked this story, please review and tell me so. To tell the truth, I had fun writing this. I'm never this serious, so it was a good change.

TTFN.


	2. Massage

Well...the small number of reviews on the first chapter were a disappointment. I will, however, thank my first reviewer, Inu-Ice-Demon. Frown Though I can't say I'm as thankful for my second review, which went something like:

'This is sick...Malik and Odeon are BROTHERS!'

And here I am thinking, well no crap, bitch. If this was your review, note that I am not trying to insult you. But if you don't like the coupling in the story, common courtesy asks that you not read it. And if you must, please have the decency not to flame me for the coupling in my fic when it was in the summery. Your gaining common sense could save us both time and effort. Thank you in advance.

Oh well...for all of you who like this, but don't plan on reviewing (god knows I wouldn't, most of my favorite fics are ones that I **haven't** left reviews on) thank you for your mental support.

And with that, on to chapter two!

* * *

Chapter Two: Massage

Odeon slumped his shoulders over, making no attempt to use proper posture. He couldn't believe his own stupidity to have not seen it before. The odd feeling in his chest whenever the boy was around. The uncanny ability to know when he needed help. The X-rated dreams with the younger as the star. 'Face it, Odeon,' he thought to himself, 'you're in love with Malik. And it scares you to death.'

Odeon hung his head in shame. How? How could he have fallen in love with his young Master/brother? Why? So many questions ran through his head. But the one affecting him most was 'what would Malik say if he knew?' Ooh, the rejection. That made up his mind. He could never tell Malik. Not ever.

He suddenly snapped to and realized that he was still in the hallway outside of the bathroom. With his tempting 'Master' inside, still probably half-dressed...No! Can't think like that. He walked off down the hallway and into the kitchen before Malik could open the door and see him just standing there. But instead of working on the meal for the night or cleaning the dishes as he had said, he sat down at the table and put his head in his hands.

This was no fun. No fun at all. And he knew that Malik would need a lot more help until his sunburn cleared up. Repeats of what had just happened were in the near future, and he surely couldn't deny Malik the help he needed. 'Well, I'll just have to not think about it. I wasn't uncomfortable around Malik during the tournament because I knew I had a job to do. My job is to help Malik. Nothing more.'

Of course, there was no need for more. That was enough.

Malik's POV:

I sure wonder what I said to piss Odeon off? Was joking with him like that bad? I didn't think he would freak as badly as he did. Used to be, we would tease each other all the time. I wonder what changed? Was it me? I guess I'd better apologize later, but that doesn't mean I want to. Nothing against Odeon, I just don't like having to say 'sorry'. But for my big brother, I think I can make an exception.

Hmm, he doesn't seem to be in the hallway anymore. Not like I could expect him to stand there all day. Was he in the kitchen or the bedroom? Oh well, might as well try the kitchen first. That's where he said he needed to go.

Hey...why does Odeon look like he's crying? _Is _he crying? Is it my fault? Boy, I always manage to screw crap up. I might as well check on him. I mean, if he doesn't want company, he can just say so, I guess...

Normal POV:

Malik walked up to Odeon and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Odeon jerked up. His eyes looked a little bloodshot, but he would never admit it. "Yes, Master Malik, of course. Why do you ask?" Malik cocked his head. "Because you looked like you were crying. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." "Of course, Master Malik. ...Was there anything you needed?"

Malik frowned. What was with the formality? Odeon had just gotten over that stage, too. "I suppose not. I just...wanted to apologize for whatever I said that ticked you off that bad. I didn't mean to piss you off." "It wasn't your fault, Master Malik." Malik scrunched his nose cutely and Odeon almost lost it. But the fear of seeing rejection on Malik's face held him on the edge.

"Well, I guess that's all, then. I'm gonna go put that aloe-crap on and take a nap. Wake me up if you need me." Odeon choked on his air. If he **needed** Malik? That was...all the freakin' time. Surely Malik had caught that, I mean, the boy could give a perverted meaning to the Declaration of Independence, and had. So why would he so readily set himself up for that? But Malik's expression didn't change, so Odeon choked out a "Yes, Master Malik," before the teen shrugged and walked out.

Odeon bit his bottom lip. Well...that hadn't gone as planned. Malik was supposed to act like he had before, all brotherly but still separated. But now he was acting like Odeon's formality was a punishment he'd have to endure. This wasn't better. Not better at all. But what was he supposed to do? Be all cuddly with Malik, tell him he loved him, and the two of them live happily ever after? Heh, nice dream.

However, being cold towards Malik was the easiest way to kill whatever trust he had in you. Malik liked happy people, not being a very happy person himself. And Odeon...was definitely not happy. What was wrong with at least being brotherly with Malik? He didn't have to grope the boy to show him he cared. Just be nice and buddy-buddy with him. That would work just as well as detachment, and it wouldn't make Malik so sad.

His mind set, Odeon walked down the hall to Malik's room and knocked on the door, hearing a faint amount of cussing from inside. "Odeon? That you?" "Yes, Master Malik." "Doors open." Odeon poked his head in. Malik had a look of concentration on his face as he tried to open the bottle of aloe-vera. "Having trouble, young one?" Malik glared, playfully. "I'd like to see you do better." "Well," Odeon said, opening the bottle with ease, "it **is** child-proof you know." Malik poked his tongue out of his mouth, and Odeon closed his eyes tight to block out the images.

"I am not a child." "You sure are acting like one." "He-ey! No fair. This coming from an old fart." "I'll show you 'old fart'." Odeon placed his hand on the unburned part of Malik's stomach and pushed him to the bed, pinning him. The teen broke out in laughter as Odeon began to tickle him. "No...Odeon, stop...please!" The elder finally let the boy up. Malik's face was flushed, and he was panting, failing to put any 'safe' thoughts into Odeon's head.

Malik glared at him. "Evil old man. Now my shoulders hurt." Odeon felt awful. He sure hadn't meant to hurt the boy. "Anything I can do to make it all better?" Malik handed him the bottle left forgotten on the side. "Help me put this on my burns and I _may _forgive you." "Alright, Master Malik." "Great." Malik let the silk robe (Odeon blushed 'has Malik been wearing that the whole time') fall off of his shoulders and held it at his waist.

Odeon frowned. "Lay down." "Pardon?" Odeon flushed a bit. "Could you lay down, Master Malik?" "What for?" "So I can make sure to rub it in well without pushing you over." Malik shrugged. "Whatever you want." He lay down on his stomach, the extent of his burns being on his back. Odeon blushingly took the robe and moved it a bit past the waist, to where he could see the line where Malik's clothes had stopped the burning. He squeezed a liberal amount of the blue gel into his open palms, and placed them on Malik's back.

Maybe it was the cold water in the bath earlier, but Odeon hadn't noticed how warm Malik's skin had been. Even through the coolness of the lotion, Malik felt warm and...somewhat cuddly. 'No, bad Odeon.' Starting gently at the top of Malik's shoulders, he made small little circles with the gel, surprised by the mussels that gave way to relaxation under his fingers. "Master Malik, you're really tense. Is something wrong?" Malik sighed. "No, it's just been a really crap day." Nodding, Odeon pressed a little harder on the tighter areas, trying his best to not put pressure on the burns. Malik seemed to like this, as he moaned softly as each tense spot loosened.

Feeling encouraged, but knowing how careful he'd have to be around the teen, Odeon began to change 'helping him apply aloe-vera' to a nice massage. The gel was cooling the burns as he went, making them more than happy to allow him to rub a bit harder than he would have. "Is this better, Master Malik?" Malik sighed, happily. "More than you could ever know, Odeon. Thank you so much." "I'm glad I can help." Malik turned his head around to smile at him. "I am, too."

Odeon worked his way along Malik's back, gently, making each patch of mussels relax under his touch. However, as his hands traveled down, he began to see a problem arising. Malik's legs were burned as well as his back, and right in the way of where he needed to reach was Malik's firm backside. He would most certainly loose his mind if he has to run his hands over his love's ass. Odeon unconsciously began to keep his hands in one general area, letting Malik know something was wrong. "Is there a problem?" "No, Master Malik. I was just not paying attention. My apologies."

There was no way around it that wouldn't be awkward for at least one of the two. Odeon sighed in resignation, and trailed his hands downwards. Oh, the temptation, the agony. This was one thing that no one had thought to cover when teaching Odeon his people skills. Having his hands on Malik in such a way was like torture. But Malik didn't even seem to notice, content as he was for the kind relaxation of his tense back. Continuing with his work, dutifully, the elder moved away from the temptation quickly. Out of hands, out of mind, he thought to himself.

However, perhaps he should have paid more attention to the little rhyme, because he was finding it far too hard to keep his eyes of Malik's back end, the want to feel the flesh beneath his hands again enough to make him shake lightly. "This is really great of you to do for me, Odeon. Thank you."

Odeon swallowed, his mouth dry. "It is no problem, Master Malik." Malik sat up, turned over (pulling the sheet over himself), and looked Odeon straight in the eye. "Why do you insist on calling me that? It's been getting on my nerves for years, and I'm sick of it." Odeon cocked his head. It had been bothering Malik? The boy had never given any sign of it before. "That was what all of the Rare Hunters called you." "But you **weren't** one of them. Not really. They were vessels. You were my protector. And there aren't any Hunters anymore. So why do you still call me that?"

Odeon smiled to himself. He had been different than the other Hunters? He was glad; he'd always tried to make Malik see that he was truly trustworthy. "Well, I guess it just became a habit." "Well, for Ra's sake, break it. I can't stand that. I'm not your master, damn it. I'm your brother. And brothers don't call each other 'master'. So stop it."

"I didn't know it bothered you so much, Ma—Malik. If it really annoys you so badly, then I will try and stop." "Thank you. I just can't stand thinking of the fact that I once forced people to call me that." Odeon smiled. "None of us blame you, Malik."

Malik scoffed. "Bull shit. The pharaoh won't even let me be alone with a blade of grass. Yugi is afraid of me. Joey and Hiroto want to kill me. Even my Yami avoids my gaze when I'm mad." Malik sniffled, cutely. Odeon's gaze softened as he placed a hand on Malik's shoulder. "Well, they don't know you like I do. I know that you wouldn't hurt anyone. And...I know that you are sorry for what happened back then."

Malik looked up at him, sweetly, his lips lightly parted. "Really? I thought that you were probably still afraid of me, too, and just were hiding it. I didn't think that, if anyone, you would be able to look me in the eyes again, after I hurt you like I did." Odeon sighed, and hugged the teen to him. "I would do anything for you. I don't care that I got hurt. I just feel guilty about not being there for you later in the battles."

Malik raised his head off of Odeon's chest. "I was worried about you when Marik wanted to kill you. You mean a lot to me, Odeon. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." The elder felt his heart leap into his throat. What was Malik saying? Did he feel for Odeon as the man felt for him? Or was he just being 'brotherly'? "You mean a lot to me, as well, Malik. And..." Their eyes met. "I would never want anything bad to happen to you." "Odeon..."

They moved closer and closer. Odeon was nervous as he could be, but Malik sure didn't seem to be disgusted or scared. The smaller closed his eyes, and it his Odeon. Was he really about to kiss Malik? The young child who had been setting his hormones a-flame without knowing it? Would it be wrong for him to do so? But Malik was worth the world, to him. So, he moved closer to Malik. Just a their lips were about to touch...

**Slam!** "Odeon! Little brother!!! I'm home!" Odeon had jumped twenty feet in the air, and Malik had scooted flush against the headboard of his bed. "Malik? Odeon?!" Malik turned his head. "We're in my room, sister!" "Well, hurry up and come on out. I brought us some dinner and rented a movie." "That's fine. Great," he replied, not really having heard her.

"Odeon," he whispered, "what were we about to do?!" Malik looked startled and now frightened. "I'm not sure, Malik. I guess that talking about the old days just brought up too much emotion," Odeon responded, making an excuse for their actions. So Malik hadn't wanted for them to kiss? He had thought that... Oh well. He had been wrong. And he wouldn't try that again any time soon. Malik looked so confused, and Odeon surely didn't want to make Malik uncomfortable.

"May-maybe we should go see what Ishizu wants, eh? I'm kinda hungry, and she did say she brought dinner." Malik was about to stand up when he remembered that he was in a rather interesting state of undress. "Could you leave for a minute? I'll be right out?" Odeon felt slightly ill. Sense when was Malik uncomfortable to change around him? But he nodded. "Okay, Malik. I'll leave you alone."

He stepped out of the room. 'What is happening to us?'


	3. Because We're in Love

Disclaimer: By now you fools should realize that I barely own myself.

Bad news I'm afraid. Khela and I had...an argument, and aren't together anymore. Sucks to be me, right? And here I was thinking everything was good. Well, fool me once, right? Anyway, for that reason, I'm not going to be as into the 'romantic' scene. Even if it is with Odeon and Malik, who I've grown to adore. So I'm sorry if this is lacking (like all my work isn't...) but I'll try and keep my standards where they sit.

* * *

Normal POV:

Odeon walked with an almost trudging pace into the living room. Isis was sitting on the couch with a box of takeout in her lap. "You didn't have to bring anything home. I was working on some dinner earlier." "Sorry. Guess I should have asked. Well, decide on what you want and put the other thing in the fridge for left-overs." "Whatever you say," he replied, languidly picking up a little box of his own. "So what did you and Malik do today? Isn't Marik here?" The later question was asked with distaste as Isis found herself unable to make any connection to the spirit. "He is at the Spirit Bakura's. And your little brother got a very nasty sunburn."

"Talking about me behind my back again, I see. That's nice." Malik strode in with a familiar coldness about him. "Good evening, brother. Did you have a nice day?" Isis asked, not seeming to notice Malik's somewhat frigid demeanor. "Oh, perfectly fine. I always wanted to be barbecued alive. Yes, it was the greatest day in the history of history." "That's nice. Malik, go turn on the fan." Odeon just looked at her incredulously. He knew that he was closer to Malik than she was, but really! "Whatever. I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed."

Malik strode out with a 'pouty model' look. Isis just blinked after him. "Was it something I said?" "No, Isis. Nothing," Odeon sighed. How dense could a future-seer be? "Okay then." Apparently, very. "You know, Isis, I think I'm going to go check on Malik. Make sure he's alright." Odeon got up and walked down the hall to the young Egyptian's room. If it was his fault that Malik was being so...standoffish, he wanted to make it better in any way he could. "Malik? Are you okay in there?" There was a shuffling behind the door. "Come in, Odeon."

The elder walked in, only to find his love hidden under a blanket. He placed a hand on what he assumed was Malik's back. "Are you alright?" "Does she not even notice me?" Malik asked in disregard to Odeon's question. "I mean, I know that I'm not the most interesting person in the world but...damn!" Odeon would usually be tempted to berate Malik's language, but he just pulled the huddle of blankets closer.

"She doesn't mean to be inattentive. She just doesn't spend enough time showing her emotions, so she doesn't know how to. Don't worry." "I'm not worried. I always have an Odeon to take care of me." Malik's head popped out of the blankets. "Don't I?" Odeon felt a lump arise in his throat. "If that is what you wish." "Mmhmm! You're always there to make me feel better." Malik glomped him. Odeon caught the tan bundle of huggliness. "I'm glad to help. I care for you, Malik." Malik looked up at him, oddly. "I know you do. I didn't understand at first, but I do now."

"Is that why you were being so...harsh?" Malik chuckled. "No, I just got pissy that she...ah, interrupted us." Odeon blushed. So Malik had wanted to kiss him? "I thought that you may have been mad about that." "Mad?" Malik looked shocked. "Why would I be mad? When I...for so long...." Malik moved closer to him, looking cute and almost vulnerable.

Odeon laced his hands through Malik's hair, and pressed his lips against Malik's. Malik moaned cutely, pressing harder. Stars seemed to explode behind Odeon's eyes. Could this be real? Were his late-night fantasies about to come reality? Malik felt so soft and warm. Odeon closed his eyes and let his tongue run over his and Malik's lips. Malik was unbelievably submissive. Odeon leaned forward, pushing them both to the mattress. This was so...incredible. Malik's soft body pinned beneath him; strong yet gentle hands gripping his back; and the sweet gasps and pants Malik's breath made as Odeon suckled on the area just beneath his ear. "Odeon...gods!"

"Malik, we need to stop. What if your sister walks in?" "She won't. She never comes in here. Please, Odeon." The elder hushed him and planted little open-mouthed kisses down Malik's jaw and neck. He removed the blanket that was still tangled around Malik's body, revealing, ah heh, more skin than he had thought he'd see. Malik blushed at this. "I didn't put my robe back on..." "I can see that. But I don't entirely object, you see." He rested his head on top of Malik's hair.

"How far do you wish to, you know, _go_ with this?" Malik just looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. "Where are you willing to take me?" "But you're still sunburned," Odeon pointed out, logically, "I could accidentally hurt you." Malik groaned and rolled to the side. "Way to kill the moment, there, Odeon." "Well, it's true. I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Yeah, being hurt wasn't on my list of things I really wanted to do today, either. But, someday, at least?" he asked, giving Odeon eyes far too innocent for the soul behind them. "Someday...sure." They shared one last sweet kiss before Odeon moved off of Malik and flopped down next to him. "Besides, I'd like to have your sister and yami's permission before anything _transpires_." Malik got offensive at this.

"So what, if they don't say 'sure, go ahead' then this is it? I thought you cared enough not to let them say otherwise! That you could love me despite them!" Odeon cuddled him to his chest. "Shh, shh. I do, Malik. I do. I just think that if I talk to them about this, they will be more likely to accept us."

"If you say so. I just want to be with you..." "Malik. You know that this will change a lot of things. The soap operas that Isis likes will be nothing compared to what it will be like around here. And what if they don't want us to be together." Malik climbed on top of Odeon and pushed him down. "Marik won't care. He's too..._wrapped up_ in Bakura. And sister never cares about anything once she finally manages to notice it." "I know. I love you, Malik."

Their lips met again, but this time there was no holding back. Caution took a back seat to passion and chastity was thrown to the wind. Odeon let Malik's naked body lay on top of him, tongues tangling and hands roaming. Their breaths came in little pants as Odeon's hands trailed down and cupped Malik's backside. The younger's mouth moved to his senior's neck as he bit and suckled lovingly.

"Hey, hikari, guess...who's...home...What are you two doing?!?!" Malik jumped up and reached for the covers. "Marik? I can explain!" Marik had a look that screamed 'kill, kill, KILL!' on his face. "You'd better do it quickly before I loose MY TEMPER!!!" Odeon shuddered. He just might have been able to take Marik on if there was a fight, _might_; mind you, but he sure as hell wasn't in the mood to try and test it.

"He cares about me, Marik. He cares about me, and I love him. I can be happy with him." Marik gave Odeon a harsh side-glare. "When I said to find someone who makes you happy, your _brother_ wasn't quite what I had in mind." Odeon looked at Marik oddly. Sure the yami cared, at least a little bit, but that didn't sound like a 'hikari/yami' type of statement.

"What do you mean?" Marik ran a hand through his wild golden locks. "After the split, I wanted him to find someone closer to _his own age!_" "He's closer to my age than you were!" Malik shouted at him. Odeon twitched. "You two dated?!" Both of the 'teens' looked surprised. "You didn't know? I thought everyone knew." Odeon gave him a look. "If I knew, I wouldn't be asking, Marik-kun," he gritted out. "Point. Sorry you were left out of the loop old man." Marik patted him on the back. "Isis has food. I'm hungry. Smell ya' later!" And with that, the dark walked out.

Odeon just stared at the door. Malik frowned and cuddled up to him. "We didn't mean to leave you out. It was just something that both of us tried. It didn't work out. That's all there is to it. Really." "Did you two have sex?" Malik blanched but sighed.

"Yes. I thought I loved him, Odeon. But I should have known that Bakura held his heart." Odeon hugged him. "It's alright. It just wasn't meant to be, little master." "Hmm, I like that. It's sickeningly cute." "Then little master it is." Malik grinned. "Well, if I am the master..." he pounced and pinned Odeon under his small body, "what does that make you, eh? My favorite sex slave?" **Cough, cough, hack**. Malik cackled like a hyena as the elder choked on his breath. "Don't _do_ that!" Still chuckling, Malik snuggled him.

"Love you, Odeon." Odeon smiled and petted his hair. "You, too, little master. You, too." Before he could blink, petal-soft lips were pressed against his. Willowy arms wrapped around his neck and a lightweight body found its way into his lap. He returned the loving kiss to Malik's lips, taking control of the 'master' of the two. "Looks like _I'm _on top, eh Maliky?" "Maliky? Ew...." "Too cutesy?" "Much. Would you like to be called 'Odi-chan'?" "I see what you mean."

Malik sighed contentedly, lying on Odeon's chest. How...perfect. Malik had always felt something special for Odeon, whether as a brother, an underling, or, now, a boyfriend-thing. But he'd never thought that the older man would love him. Before, he was a child. Later, he was a monster.... But Odeon was different than Joey and Tristan, who wouldn't look him in the eye, or Ryou, who feared to even bother him a little. Odeon didn't see him as a monster, or a killer. He was just 'Maliky'.

"Odeon...." "Yes, Malik?" "Love you." "_MALIK ISHTAR, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?" _The two males jumped three feet in the air. "Oh, shit... Uh, sister, hi... how are you?" "CAN IT, MALIK ISHTAR, YOU'D BETTER TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON, AND FAST!!!" _Crap...harpy mode..._ "Well, you see, Isis...it was like..."

Marik peeked over Isis's shoulder. "They're boinking like rabbits, and you just happened to walk in during spring." Isis turned around and punched him. "Who asked you?!" Malik approached Isis, keeping low to the ground. "Uh, Isis? It's kinda true. Not like, I don't know, all of it or anything. We weren't doing anything like_ that._" Slugging Marik had seemed to calm her nerves a bit, because she had stopped trying to imitate Mai's cards when she looked at him.

"Then would you mind telling me just what you _were_ doing?" Odeon decided that it was about his time to pop in. Sure, Isis would hate him. Probably kick him out. But he couldn't let Malik do this on his own.... "We were just cuddling, Ishizu-san." "Why on earth would you do that?"

"...Because we're in love."

* * *

Well? Any good? I was just looking at the chapters.... They're getting shorter.... Oh well. I guess I'm more in the mood to finish this than to make it long. Sorry. I'll try and make the next one longer. Not sure how much longer this story will be, though. I guess I've lost my physical muse, now that my sunburn has cleared up. But I'll see it through. The coupling grew on me....


	4. Conclusion

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Note: God, my life is a tornado in the midst of a hurricane that caused an earthquake right now. AKA: things are a little hectic. So if this is really bad or something, I'm sorry, please forgive me. And thanks for your support with this fic. I think it should be over soon.

Isis stared at him with a dazed look on her face, and Odeon shrunk back, slightly. Sure, he was stronger and bigger than she was, but she could easily send him to the floor if she got angry enough.

"In...Love? I don't get it. What's the punch line?" "It's not a joke, sister!" The look she pinned Malik with immediately silenced him.

"We will be talking about this _later_, little brother. Right now, I need to have a word with Odeon." "I'm not going anywhere," Malik stated, crossing his arms, firmly, and sitting with an air of 'you just try and make me move' about him.

A large hand rested intimately on his shoulder. "Please, Malik, just let your sister and I talk about this. It's not going to do anyone any good if yelling starts up." Marik walked into the room and picked his hikari up, carrying him out, despite his squealing, shrieking, and clawing.

"I'll take care of this little hindrance. You two have fun killing each other!" Malik's shouts only increased at those words before Marik slammed the door shut behind them. Isis paced lightly in front of the doorway.

"Well... well..." Isis didn't seem to know quite where to start. For his own part, Odeon sat there in silence, not saying a word. After all... what was there really to say?

"So... you're in love with my little brother?" "Yes." She raised a hand to her head and started muttering to accompany her constant circle. "Okay... okay, well... Okay. This is going no where really quickly."

"If it makes you feel any better, I never quite predicted that we'd be having this conversation, either." "How long?" He tilted his head. "Pardon?" "How long have you loved my brother?"

"Since the day I first saw him, though I don't think that's quite what you meant. I'm not sure when I really started to _love_ Malik... I assume it was some time just before Marik came."

'_When Malik was made a tomb keeper.' _The words hung in the air, neither of them having to say so. "And so all through Battle City you two were... and after?" "No. Not at all. I didn't even realize that I... was interested in him _like that_."

"Well you must have figured it out at some point. When was this little _talk_ going to occur in your plans, hmm?" Odeon nervously fiddled with the end of his long ponytail.

"Isis, you have to believe me. Neither of us... ever thought this would happen. It was just earlier today... that we realized how we... felt about each other."

She sat down on the bed beside him. "I _do_ believe you, Odeon. It's just a bit of a shock to me, you understand. I never really thought that it would come to this. Though I suppose it's my own fault."

"Your fault, Isis?" "I should have prepared for this a long, long time ago." She rested her chin in her hand. "When I realized that you two liked each other, I should have readied myself for this. I just never thought that it would _become_ anything."

"You knew?" "Of course I knew," she said with a brush of the hand, "What kind of idiot do you take me for?" He thought it better not to point out that Malik had a theory that her brain had been switched with that of a cooking pot.

She sighed and set her hand on his leg. "I don't want you thinking I'm mad about this, Odeon. Goodness knows that you're the best thing that could happen to my brother. Of anyone, you know him best."

"I would think so." She smiled, lightly. "I'm a little shocked, I must, however, say. But... if this is what Malik wants, I can't make myself refuse."

Odeon ducked his head, slightly. "I promise to take good care of Malik, Isis. You know I do." "I know." She stood, knowing that any more talking would only be a waste. She couldn't stop Malik from doing what he wanted, and she was at least glad he had chosen well.

"I think my brother needs rescuing. He's in some room with Marik, who's probably trying to make things worse." True to her prediction, Marik was indeed trying to make Malik fear for the worse.

"Look on the bright side, Hikari! The least she can do is murder him!" "Shut up!" Malik screamed, throwing a couch pillow at him and hitting him in the head with it. "Ouch! Why you little bitch!"

Odeon caught Marik before he could attack Malik, fully, and tossed him into a chair, quite literally. "Odeon? Did you and sister finish talking?"

The man leaned down to Malik's face-level and gave a slight smile. "We did. And she wishes us well and happy."

"**REALLY**!" Odeon chuckled. "Yes, Malik. Really." "Awesome!" He glomped the elder, happily.

"You're kidding!" Marik shouted, looking totally shell-shocked. "No, I'm not. Isis said that it was okay with her."

"Good god," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "Marik? I thought you were okay with this. You said you were..." "I am. Just a little shocked that no one died." "You never change, do you?" "Well, you know me best."

The words were said with a trace of sadness. "But what does it matter, now? I'm busy, you're busy... screw this." "Marik, you know it's not like that. You could love me when you loved Bakura, can't I love two people."

"I don't care." Marik stamped out of the room like a child in midst a tantrum. Malik bit his bottom lip, piercing it with pearly teeth. "He'll be okay, won't he, Odeon?"

"I'm sure he will. It's like a little kid finding out their parent is dating. He'll get over it in time."

"Yeah. You're right! Besides, I'm sure Bakura can help him feel better!" "You shouldn't speak of such things, Malik!"

"Get over it, you old fossil!" "Fossil! Whiny little brat!" "Bring it on, pruney!" Isis laughed from the stairwell, Marik leaning over her to hear better. "Let them sweat a little longer?"

"Of course, Marik. After all, Malik has to learn that not everything in life is so easy." Kholed eyes narrowed in a sneer.

"Too true."


End file.
